omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathwing
|-|True Form= |-|Humanoid Form= Character Synopsis Deathwing the Destroyer formerly known as Neltharion the Earth-Warder, was one of the five Dragon Aspects and leader of the black dragonflight. Thousands of years ago, Neltharion was empowered by the Titans with dominion over the earth and the deep places of Azeroth. However, driven mad by the Old Gods, he turned against the other Aspects during the War of the Ancients. Among both mortals and dragons his name became one whispered with a feeling of fear and contempt. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 6-C, likely 6-B | 2-C Verse: World of Warcraft Name: Deathwing the Destroyer, Neltharion the Earth Warder Gender: Male Age: 10,000 years old Classification: Dragon Aspect Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Earth Manipulation, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Telepathy, Status Effect Inducement, Possession, can Summon lesser Dragons to his side to aid him in combat, Soul Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Mind Manipulation, Corruption (corrupted Alexstraza's children to turn them on his side and against her) Pocket Reality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Can destroy Nozdormu, the embodiment of Time), Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation (the Aspects control what they're associated with, and he's the Aspect of Death), Creation, etc. Destructive Ability: At least Island Level, likely Country Level (Fought against Khadgar who was helped by Alleria) | Multi-Universe Level '''(Deathwing would have annihilated Arygos if betrayal occured after this last one would have turned into the Aspect of Magic to gain absolute power over this realm, even in the Eye of Eternity which granted Malygos the power to destroy the universe 10 times over. Superior to Ultraxion, Can shake with a roar the infinite universe, aka the Great Dark Beyond, stronger than the 4 other Aspects combined including Nozdormu and Ysera, Ysera stated during their fight that Deathwing was making the Emerald Dream trembles by casting his Cataslysm, which is an infinite realm outside of the boundaries of the physical world where concepts like time and distance held no sway and are without finite meaning) '''Speed: Unknown (Traveled from the mountains of Grim Batol to the land where the Dark Portal resides after a long journey) | Likely Relativistic (Should be comparable to the likes of Khadgar) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Infinite ' (Stronger than Nozdormu who can lift an infinite universe) 'Striking Ability: At least Island Level | Multi-Universal Durability: At least Island Level | Multi-Universe Level Stamina: Extremely High (Was only felled by a massive raid of the finest heroes, but even then he was gravely wounded by the other Dragon Aspects at the time) Range: A few meters | Multi-Universe Level (Can shake with a roar the infinite universe, aka the Great Dark Beyond and reach the Emerald Dream even from the physical universe) Intelligence: Has countless years of experience. He possesses a decently vast amount Arcanic knowledge and has no morality (Only seeking destruction, corrupted Alexstraza's children before they were even born, forcing her and the heroes at her company to put an end to their lives) Weaknesses: Succumbed to the madness inducing whispers of the Old Gods Versions: Warcraft II | World of Warcraft & novels Other Attributes List of Equipment: A warmace and an armor in human form, none notable in dragon form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Magic Users Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Time Benders Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Blood Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6